YUNJAE FAMILY
by diitactorlove
Summary: Hiatus! kembali ga bisa bikin summary yang jelas CHAP 3 SUDAH HADIR CHINGUDEUL !*0*/ DLDR...
1. Chapter 1

**YunJae Family **

Author : diidactorlove

Cast : YunJae, Changmin

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor(?), Fluff

Disclaimer : Semua pemain yang ada di ff ini murni milik agensi mereka masing-masing, keluarga, dan tentunya milik Tuhan YME dii cuma minjem nama mereka.

Summary : Kehidupan couple paling fenomenal sedunia akhirat setelah menikah(Bad summaryjedukin kepala ke tembok)

Warning : BL, Typo(s), EyD berantakan dan yang jelas super jayus dan gaje.

Sebelum mulai kenalkan dii imnida, Author Newbie super gaje karena dii masih newbie mohon bimbinganya aja ya.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!.**

Mentari pagi menerobos masuk ke sebuah rumah mungil bernuansa sejuk, di dalam dapur rumah tersebut nampaklah seorang namja cantik yang mengenakan kaos v-neck sehingga mengekspos bahu namja yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu tengah meracik bumbu-bumbu dapur untuk dijadikan menu sarapan pagi, sup jagung kesukaan suami dan anak semata wayangnya.

Ne...Kim ah ani Jung Jaejoong -nama namja cantik tersebut- memang sedikit berbeda dengan namja lainnya Jaejoong memiliki rahim sehingga dapat melahirkan seorang anak -istimewah atau aneh- Jaejoong tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, yang jelas sekarang hidupnya sudah bisa dikatakan sempurna (menurut Jaejoong).

Memiliki seorang suami yang sangat tampan sekaligus sangat mencintai dirinya dan jangan lupakan si kecil nan imut Jung Changmin yang tahun ini genap berusia 5 tahun.

Lamunan Jaejoong terhenti saat sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, tanpa menoleh pun Jaejoong tahu siapa yang memeluknya sekarang ini.

"Boo...kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri...?" Jaejoong mencoba tidak menghiraukan suaminya Jung Yunho yang sedang dalam keadaan manja mode on itu, terus mengaduk sup jagungnya membiarkan Yunho yang kini sudah menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka, seringai licik tampak dibibir namja bermarga Jung tersebut.

"Boo bajumu seksi sekali mencoba menggodaku eoh?" sebuah sendok sayur sukses menghantam kepala Yunho.

"Appo...Yak Jung Jaejoong!" Jaejoong tetap cuek mebuat Yunho yang masih menempel di belakangnya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah itu kembali seringai yang bisa di diskripsikan sebagai seringaian mesum tampak jelas di wajah namja berwajah tampan tersebut.

" Yu...Yunnie-yah... a...a...aku sedang ma..ma...masak..." desah Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba suaminya itu mencuri kesempatan (lagi) menciumi leher yang sebenarnya masih terlihat jelas tanda-tanda merah akibat perbuatan brutal(?) Yunho semalam, tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak peduli namja tampan itu tetap menjelajahi leher merah (yang seharusnya putih) milik istrinya tersebut.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menahan agar desahannya tidak keluar dari bibir cherrynya tersebut, bisa gawat kalau Yunho mendengarnya mendesah, bisa-bisa seharian ini dia jadi tahanan kamar(?)seorang Jung Yunho, sementara pengasuhan Chagmin akan dilimpahkan kepada Kim Junsu sahabat Jaejoong padahal bekas semalam saja masih sakit.

"BooJae diamlah aku sekarang sedang sarapan" Yunho makin semangat menggigiti leher Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong oh jangan tanya namja cantik itu mulai tidak fokus, bahkan sekarang Jaejoong sudah tidak sadar kapan Yunho mematikan kompor, dan menghadapkan Jaejoong kepadanya.

Seketika wajah Jaejoong langsung merona bagaimana Jaejoong tidak merona kalau di hadapan Jaejoong sekarang tampaklah badan seorang Jung Yunho yang sangat -oh very hot- itu.

'Ishhh... apa Yunnie mau menggodaku kenapa dia tidak memakai baju dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang saja..." walau sudah 5 tahun menikah Jaejoong masih saja malu - malu melihat badan Yunho.

"Ne boo kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Yunho terseyum menggoda.

"A... a... aniyo wajahku tidak papa" elak Jaejoong menunduk, Yunho terseyum tipis, diangkatnya dagu Jaejoong sehingga mata bulat istrinya tersebut sukses bertemu dengan mata kecil miliknya.  
>"Malu eoh...?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab, "tapi kenapa semalam kau sangat berani boo" wajah Jaejoong makin memerah malu mengingatkan aktivitas semalam mereka, membuat Yunho ingin memakan boojaenya saat itu juga.<p>

'God...aku bisa jatuh cinta ratusan kali pada namja ini' bisik Yunho, setelah itu pelan tapi pasti Yunho makin meniadakan jarak di antara mereka, mencium lembut bibir yang selalu dapat membuat seorang Jung Yunho lupa segalanya. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu seperti semalam hanya sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta tanpa ada niat mendominasi.

Pelan tapi pasti Jaejoong mulai menikmatti ciuman manis dari Yunnienya itu kini tanganya telah melingkar sempurna di leher Jung Yunho.

Desahan yang keluar dari bibir seksi Jaejoong mebuat Yunho seperti hilang kendali ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu dan hasrat, lidah lincah Yunho menjilat bibir kissable Jaejoong meminta akses lebih, Jaejoong yang menyadari hal itu dengan sukarela memberi jalan pda suaminya itu untuk masuk ke gua hangat nan lembab miliknya, karena pada dasarnya Jaejoong pun mulai ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Lidah Yunho dengan lincah masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong mengekspos semua yang ada di dalam sana mengaduk saliva, mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih istrinya itu, suasana pagi yang sejuk seperti tidak tampak di dapur keluarga YunJae ini, suasana panas dan kecepak saliva memenuhi dapur tersebut dan oh jangan lupakan desahan seksi seorang Jung Jaejoong.

'Sepertinya aku harus menelpon Junsu dan...ah menyuruh Taeyon membatalkan seluruh jadwalku di kantor hari ini' bertindak lebih jauh kini Yunho -yang tanpa Jaejoong sadari- sudah menindihnya di atas meja makan.

Dengan terampil tangan Yunho mulai menyelinap di balik kaos yang dipakai Jaejoong, sedikit lagi mencapai di dua titik sensitif Jaejoong yang bisa di pastikan membuat desahan Jaejoong makin menjadi sedikit lagi dan...

"Umma..." teriakan cempreng dri seorang Jung Changmin menghentikan segala kegilaan pasangan YunJae pagi ini, bahkan dengan sadisnya Jaejoong mendorong Yunho sampai terjengkang, jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya saking kagetnya.

"Appo..." ringis Yunho sambil mengelus - elus pantat dan kepalanya yang sakit dan kembali dengan sadisnya tidak di tanggapi oleh Jaejoong, namja cantik itu lebih memilih untuk menemui putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Aisshhh...dasar setan cilik mengganggu saja" frustasi Yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya, poor Yunpa...

"OMO...Minnie-yah sudah bangun" ucap heboh Jaejoong waktu mendapati putra kesayanganya ini sedang berdiri di tengah - tengah tangga, masih mengenakan piyama yang sedikit berantakan.

"Umma minnie lapel..." rajuk Changmin, "aigo anak umma lapar" Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin lalu memeluknya.

"Ne... Umma lapel lapel lapel" Changmin makin semangat merajuk tanpa menyadari aura - aura kelam yang hadir di belakangnya oh ternyata itu Jung Yunho saudara - saudara *author dilempar panci sama Yunpa.*

"Ne sebentar lagi sarapan siap Minnie mandi dulu ya sama appa" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho seakan berkata -mandiin Changmin gak kalau gak mau jangan harap dapat jatah satu bulan penuh-  
>Yunho yang tau Jaejoong kalau lagi dalam mood galak lebih menakutkan daripada gorila*author dibanting Jaema* akhrnya pasrah aja saat Changmin dengan brutalnya menyeret dirinya kedalm kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tertawa kecil setelah itu Jaejoong kembali ke dapur menyelesaikan masakannya yang tadi tertunda.<p>

2 Minggu kemudian...

"Gwenchana boo..." Yunho menatap cemas ke arah Jaejoong yang selama 2 minggu terakhir ini selalu memuntahkan sarapannya dan selalu mengeluh mual dan pusing.

"Ne...Yunnie hanya sedikit pusing dan mual..." Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapti Changmin yang juga menatapnya cemas.

"Umma Gwenchana...?" Chagmin menatap nanar Jaejoong, "ne chagi gwencahayo..." Jaejoong terseyum mencoba menenangkan Changmin, Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin sayang.

"Ne...Minnie sekarang bantu umma ke kamar oke" Yunho menatap Changmin, "Oke appa" kelewat semangat Changmin menggandeng tangan kiri ummanya itu sementara Yunho merangkul pundak kanan istrinya, dalam hati Jaejoong bersyukur dikarunia keluarga yang amat menyayanginya.

"Boo tidurlah aku antar Minnie sekolah dulu ya" Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho menatap Changmin untuk turun dari ranjang tapi bukannya turun bocah itu malah merebahkan diri di samping Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung begitupun Yunho.

"Anni appa hali ini Minnie mau jaga umma cehalian" tolak Changmin sambil membenamkan kepalanya didada Jaejoong. "Mwo...jadi minnie mau bolos gitu andwe."

"Ne Minnie bolos mau temenin umma lagipula ntal appa juga bolos macuk kantol kan kenapa minnie gak boleh bolos..." kalah telak jelas Yunho sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu.

"Yak boo jangan tertawa saja..." kesal Yunho yang belum bisa menerima kekalahan dari putra kesayangannya itu.

"Sudahlah Yunnie biarkan Minnie membolos sehari saja..." Yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian ikut berbaring di belakang Jaejoong memeluknya dari belakang, sementara Chagmin jangan tanyakan bocah itu kini sudah terlelap di dekapan dada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak menyangka anakmu ternyata pintar juga..." bisik Yunho sambil menatap Changmin , "dia anakmu juga..." Jaejoong manyun, "ne anak kesayngan kita."

888

"Jadi BooJae saya sakit apa dok?" Yunho terlihat khawatir karena sudah 3 hari Jaejoong tetap mengeluh sakit akhirnya Yunho mengajak ke Rumah Sakit.

"Tuan Jung Yunho Chukkaeyo Tuan Jung Jaejoong kini sedang hamil 2 minggu..."

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"MWO..."

TBC or END?

a/n: Ngumpet aigo fict macam apa ini tanpa konflik, gaje, alur kecepatan, bikin mual tapi kalau udah kepaksa baca ripiuw ya sama sekalian kasih kritik dan saran buat dii...GUMAWO^^


	2. Chapter 2

**YUNJAE FAMILY**

Author: diitactorlove

Rated : T menjurus Maybe*plak*

Disclaimer: Sudah dii cek di KUA deket rumah dii kalau YunJae itu beneran pasangan sah suami istri dan dii juga sudah menaykan secara langsung kalau Choi Minho dan Yesung adalah suami sah dii *dibakar rame-rame*

Warning: BoysLove, EyD berantakan, Typo(s) berserakan, sedikit lemon yang kecut dan anget-anget kuku(?) dan yang paling penting ini MPREG*mian kemarin lupa kasih tau* So...

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
><strong>

"Hamil?" Changmin mengerjap bingung saat Appanya memberitahu kepada namja cilik bermarga Jung tersebut kalau sekarang Umma tersayang dan tercinta cinta cinta cinta cintanya itu*author capek nulisnya#plak#* tengah berbadan dua(?).

"Ne Chagi, itu artinya di dalam perut Ummamu itu sekarang telah tumbuh mahluk hidup," Yunho menatap Changmin yang kini terlihat sedang mencerna penjelasan Appanya yang berwajah sangat tampan itu.

Wajah imut Changmin tampak mengekerut lucu sepertinya jagoan kecil Jung Yunho itu tengah berpikir dengan keras, membuat YunJae couple ini terkikik melihat ekspresi Changmin saat ini.

"MWO..." tiba-tiba Changmin berteriak keras mengagetkan YunJae. "Minnie Chagi waeyo gurae,?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang kini tengah memandang horor ke arah Ummanya itu.

"U...Umma..."

"Ne Minnie wayo?" Jaejoong membelai lembut rambut Changmin. "Di pelut Umma ada monstelnya" ehhhhh Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap cengok Changmin. "Anniyo monstelnya halus kelual, ntal kalau monstelnya makan Umma Minnie cama ciapa hikz...hikz..." Changmin mulai menangis dan memeluk erat Ummanya itu seakan Ummanya itu bisa dimakan monster secara tiba-tiba.

"Minnie chagi siapa bilang di perut Umma ada monsternya?" Jaejoong melepas pelukan Changmin dan menatap mata Changmin yang kini sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"Hikz...ta...ta...tadi Appa bilang hikz...di pelut Umma ada mahluk hidup mon...monstelkan mahluk hi..hikz...dup Umma" mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna mendengar penjelasan polos putranya itu sementara Yunho dia kini sudah tertawa dengan kencangnya(?) setelah mendengar penjelasan-yang anak kecil banget- dari Jung Changmin.

Tangis Changmin makin meledak mendengar tawa Yunho dia berpikir apa Appanya sudah tidak sayang Umma lagi, Umma lagi dalam bahaya bukannya nolongin kaya Superman -yang sering dilihat Changmin di TV- tapi malah menertawakannya.

"Yah...Jung Yunho!" bentak Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentikan tawanya, Jaejoong menatap galak Yunho membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. "Mian Boo..." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lalu kembali berusaha menghentikan tangis Changmin yang makin menjadi.

"Minnie Chagi..." Jaejoong menagkup wajah Changmin yang masih sesunggukan(?) dengan kedua tangannya. "Di dalam perut Umma ini tidak ada monsternya" lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin menghentikan tangisnya dan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "jinja."

Jaejoong mengangguk meyakinkan. "Ne Minnie chagi, maksud Appa mahluk hidup dalam perut Umma bukan monster" Yunho terseyum kecil menghadapi kepolosan jagoan kecilnya. "Telus apa dong yang ada di pelut Umma kalau bukan monstel?", Changmin menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan -kembali- berwajah bingung yang kelewat imut itu.

"Yang di dalam perut Umma ini adalah adik bayinya Minnie..." Jaejoong menjelaskan sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Changmin yang masih menempel di pipi tembemnya itu.

"Ehhhh adik bayi?" kembali Changmin tampak bingung, "Ne Chagi itu artinya sebentar lagi Changmin akan jadi kakak", Yunho mengelus rambut Changmin.

"Minnie bakal punya adik... jinja Umma, Appa?" Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk, membuat Changmin bersorak girang. Saking girangnya sekarang Changmin bahkan tengah berlari-lari keliling ruang keluarga sambil berteriak-teriak heboh.

"Acik... acik adik balu Minnie punya adik balu" YunJae couple ini kembali untuk -entah ke berapa kalinya- terkikik geli melihat tingkah polos putra yang sebentar lagi akan punya adik itu.

888

Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya setelah selesai menidurkan Changmin. Dengan pelan Jaejoong duduk di sisi ranjang sebelah Yunho yang masih kosong. "Minnie sudah tidur?" tanya Yunho sambil menutup buku tebal yang tadi sedang dibacanya meletakan di atas meja nakas yang berada persis di sebelah tempat tidur mereka.

"Ne...heboh sekali dia" Jaejoong terseyum kecil mengingat betapa hebohnya Changmin berceloteh tentang calon adik bayinya itu.

"Wajar saja heboh ini kan pengalaman baru baginya," Yunho merebahkan diri di atas ranjang empuknya dengan membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. "Ne... bahkan saking hebohnya Minnie selalu saja memegangi perutku" kembali Jaejoong terkikik geli mengingat kelakuan Changmin tadi saat Jaejoong menidurkannya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari sebuah seringai yang bisa dibilang mesum tercetak jelas di bibir namja bermarga Jung itu yang kini tengah memeluknya erat, "seperti ini...?" Yunho memegang atau lebih tepatnya meraba dan kalau mau lebih dijelaskan Jung Yunho kini tengah membelai perut Jung Jaejoong dengan gerekan menggoda, Jaejoong sendiri tidak sadar entah kapan Yunho berhasil menyelundupkan(?) tangannya ke dalam kaos piyamanya.

"Yah... Jung Yunho apa yang sedang tanganmu lakukan?" Jaejoong memukul pelan tangan Yunho yang kini sedang membelai-belai perut rata nan mulus Jung Jaejoong.

"Aishhhh...Yun hentikan geli" Jaejoong menggeliat tak nyaman di tempat tidurnya, "waeyo Boo? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Minnie juga lakukan kepadamu" jelas Yunho dengan wajah (sok) polos yang membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali menggeplak muka (sok) polos Yunniebearnya itu.

Ditengah lamunannya itu Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna saat (lagi) tanpa Jaejoong sadari tangan lincah Yunho sudah mengelus pelan sesuatu yang ada dibalik celana piyamanya*author merinding/plak.*

"Huwaaa Yunnie-yah apa yang arghhh..." protesan Jaejoong terhenti saat Yunho membungkam bibir cherry Joongienya itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. "Emphhhhh... Yunniehhh..." kembali protesan jaejoong berubah menjadi desahan nikmat saat dengan lincahnya bibir berbentuk hati milik Jung Yunho mulai bergulir (?) dari bibir jaejoongnya ke leher jenjang nan putih istrinya tersebut, menghisap-hisap kecil lalu menggigitnya lembut menciptakan tanda berwarna kemerahan yang bisa dii pastikan tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat *plak*.

Mendengar desahan seksi sang istri membuat Jung Yunho makin menggila dengan kegiatan -mari kita memerahkan (?) leher putih Boojaenya- bahkan sekarang bukan hanya leher Jaejoong yang jadi sasaran namja tampan berkulit tan nan mesum tersbut *sepaked*, melainkan entah sejak kapan -kembali Jaejoong kecolongan lagi- Yunho kini sudah mulai melucuti bagian atas piyama jaejoong mengekspos dada putih nan montok (?) *dii beneran merending* milik BooJaenya itu dengan tatapan lapar Jung Yunho kini mulai mengemut nipple Jaejoong, layaknya bayi yang tengah menyesap asi ibunya.

"Ahhh... Yunniehhh... ah... ah Yunniehhh... Yunnieh... arghhhh..." jaejoong membulatkan matanya lagi saat kembali dengan liciknya Yunho menyelundupkan tangannya ke dalam celana piyama jaejoong, meremas sesuatu yang tengah mengeras di bawah sana.

"Ne... Boo apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Yunho masih meremas-remas pelan junior Boojaenya itu, "ahh... Yunnieh... terus chagi ini sangathhhh... sshhhh... nikmathhhhh... ahhhhhh..." Jaejoong berteriak kencang saat Yunho makin mempercepat kocokan pada juniornya yang mulai berkedut menedakan Jaejoong akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Seringai kecil dapat kita lihat di bibir seksi Jung Yunho, dengan senang hati YUnho mulai memeprcepat kocokannya terhadap junior jaejoonng dan...

"Yunniiiiieeeeehhhhhhh... SARANGHAEYO..."

CROT... CROT... CROT... CROOOTTTTTTT...

Yunho menyerengai puas mendapati Boojaenya sudah mengeluarkan hasratnya, celana Yunho makin menyempit, juniornya sudah tidak tahan untuk dimanjakan di dalam lubang Boojaenya yang sungguh sangat sempit itu. Lihatlah membanyangkannya saja sudah membuat Yunho makin hard(?).

"Ne Boo, sekarang giliranku." Yunho memposisikan tangan Jaejoong di depan junior Yunho yang masih terbalut celana tapi sudah terlihat menegang itu.

"Boo..." Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih -sejak 10 menit yang lalu- berdiam diri. "Boo..." kini dengan nada yang amat memelas -Demi Tuhan- Yunho saat ini sedang tinggi-tingginya(?).

"Anniyo..." Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari hadapan junior Yunho yang benar-benar sudah tegak sempurna, turun dari ranjangnya kemudian kembali mengenakan kaos piyamanya. Membuat Yunho diliputi firasat super duper buruk. "Yah Boo mau kemana? kita belum selesai eoh."

"Ke kamar Changmin, mianhe Yunnie tiba-tiba saja moodku menghilang."

JDEERRRR

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong Yunho menatap istrinya yang kini sedang berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan dirinya dan ehem juniornya yang sudah sangat ingin dimanja oleh mulut lembab serta lubang sempit milik istri tercintanya itu.

Blam...

Bunyi pintu tertutup itu mengembalikan Yunho ke alam nyatanya, Yunho menatap nanar pintu yang sudah tertutup sempurna itu. "Boo teganya dirimu...hikz...bagaimana dengan 'adikku' ini hikz... " Yunho mmerutuki nasib sialnya yang malam ini harus bersolo karier(?) gara-gara Jaejoong pergi begitu saja, "God cobaan apalagi ini?"

888

Usia kandungan Jaejoong kini sudah memasuki bulan ke dua dan seperti orang hamil lainnya Jaejoong pun mengalami apa yang dinamakan pusing, mual, lemah dan tentu saja ngidam.

Seperti sekarang ini, Jaejoong sedang merengek minta dibelikan mangga muda dan buah anggur . God kalau saja ini bukan tengah malam Yunho pasti akan dengan senang hati berangkat, tapi lihatlah jam yang menggantung manis di dinding kamar mereka jarum pendek menujukan angka 12 sedangkan jarum panjang menujuk angka 6.

"Boo dengarkan aku... ini sudah tengah malam tidak ada toko buah yang buka jadi agak susah mencari mangga muda dan anggur... " Yunho berusaha mamberi penjelasan selembut mungkin pada istrinya itu karena Yunho tau semenjak hamil, kondisi emosi BooJaenya itu menjadi sangat sensitif. Sepertinya usaha YUnho belum membuahkan hasil terbukti isakan kecil lolos dari bibir cherry istri cantiknya itu.

"Hikz... Yunnie jahat... Yunnie tidak sayang lagi sama joongie hikz..." Aishhh YUnho mengacak rambutnya asal, kalau sudah begini Yunho sudah tidak bisa menolak keinginan Boojae tercintanya itu.

Menghela nafas pasrah Yunho mengambil jaketnya, mendekati Boojaenya yang masih sibuk mengisak pelan. "Boo..." Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho tajam, Yunho yang merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam Boojaenya itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku keluar dulu mencari mangga muda dan anggur dulu ya" seketika tangis Jaejoong langsung mereda, mata besarnya membulat lucu tak percaya.

"jinja?"

"Ne... Aku cari pesananmu dulu ya, jangan menungguku kalau capek tidur saja" Jaejoong mengangguk senang kemudian secepat kilat Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho. "Gumawo Yunnie-yah" Yunho terseyum kecut setelah itu dengan langkah berat Yunho berjalan keluar rumah, entah dimana dia bisa mendapatkan pesanan istri tercintanya itu.

Yunho berjalan pelan menuju kamar BooJaenya itu di tangannya sudah ada mangga muda dan anggur pesanan istrinya tersebut, akhirnya setelah berkeliling semalaman di Seoul Yunho meneukan juga toko buah yang jam 3 pagi sudah pagi. Mengabaikan rasa kantuk dan lelah Yunho berjalan mendekati ranjang mereka berdua, Yunho terseyum kecil melihat wajah poos istrinya itu yang kini tengah terlelap sambil memeluk bantal guling yang sering dipakainya. Pantas saja Jaejoong tertidur dia pasti lelah menunggu Yunho lagipula jam juga sudah menujukan pukul 04.30.

Itu berarti Yunho mencari mangga dan anggur pesanan istrinya itu hampir tiga jam, "Boo, bangunlah angur dan mangga mudanya sudah ada ini," mencoba lembut Yunho membangunkan istri tercintanya itu, Jaejoong hanya menggeliat pelan.

"Boo..." kembali Yunho membangunkan istrinya kali ini dengan mengguncagnya pelan, "apa sih Yunie ganggu orang tidur aja" berhasil Jaejoong terbangun tapi tampak kesal. Yunho memberikan seyum terbaiknya mencoba mengurangi rasa kesal Jaejoong.

"Bangun dulu Boo, makan mangga sama anggurnya Joongie gak kasihan sama Yunho yang susah-susah nyarinya?" Jaejjong mendengus. Yunho mempunyai firasat buruk oh Tuhan jangan bilang...

"Andwe, Yunnie lama Joongie sudah tidak mau makan mangga muda sama anggurnya," binggo firasat Yunho benar dan setelah itu Jaejoong dengan santainya kembali terlelap meninggalkan Yunho yang jika tidak ingat dia adalah THE ULTIMATE TOP SEME YANG SUPER MANLY mungkin Yunho akan menangis layaknya Changmin yang tidak diijinkan makan lagi oleh umma tercintanya itu.

888

Kim Junsu, namja imut itu untuk sekian kalinya memutar matanya bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan kalau sejak sejam lalu setelah menjemput Changmin dari sekolahnya dan sekarang Changmin sudah tidur dengan tenang di kamarnya.

Junsu yang memang berniat main dulu di rumah Jaejoong ini, malah dijejali pertnyaan tidak penting dari seorang Jung Jaejoong seperti...

"Junsu-ya apa aku terlihat gemuk?" demi bokongnya yang lebar *plak* umur kandungan Jaejoong saja baru 2 bulan, perutnya masih rata bagaimana bisa dibilang gemuk.

"Junsu-ya apa aku terlihat jelek" apalagi ini aishhhh Junsu merasa dirinya benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya di meja terdekat, seingat Junsu wajah Jaejoong masih sama cantik titik sebesar planet Jupiter. Mau dalam keadaan apapun bagi Junsu, Jaejoong Hyung tetap Hyung tercantiknya.

Dan yang paling membuat Junsu makin ingin -selain membenturkan kepalanya ke meja- terjun dari lantai 1 *Junsu takut ketinggian jadi loncatnyadari lantai satu aja ya/author dibakar*

"Su-yah apa nanti Yunnie bakal meninggalkanku, setelah aku nanti melahirkan karena aku tambah gemuk dan berubah jadi jelek." Demi jidat Park Yoochun yang lebarnya selebar lapangan sepak bola *author disantet Uchun* Junsu berani bertaruh demi semua kaset game yang dimilikinya, Yunho yang sudah cinta mentok(?) ke Jaejoong tidak akan berani meninggalkan istri tercintanya itu.

"Hikz... hikz... " tiba-tiba terdengar isakan lirih yang membuat Junsu tersadar dari segala lamunanya dan kaget setengah hidup(?) saat mendapati Jaejoong tengah mengisak pelan.

"Hiyaaaa... Hyung gwenchana?" panik Junsu, jelas Junsu panik kalau Yunho sampai tau Boojaenya kini tengah menangis seperti ini bisa digantung Junsu sama Yunho di pohon kecambah(?).

"Kenapa diam saja Su? berarti kamu mengiyakan kalau Yunnie akan meninggalkanku," Ehhhhh kapan Junsu ngomong gitu.

"Diam itu kan artinya iya Su, hikz Yunnie... Yunnie... Junsu jahat huwaaaa..." tangis Jaejoong makin pecah, Junsu menatap horor Jaejoong baru saja Junsu mau menenangkan Jaejoong tiba-tiba...

"Yak! Kim Junsu apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Boojaeku,?" Yunho yang pulang bersama Park Yoochun -namjachingunya- Junsu menatap sadis Junsu.

"Anniyo hyung... Jae hyung saja yang kelewat sensitif" Junsu membela diri dan berlari ke pelukan Yoochun, Yunho menghela nafas dia baru ingat kalau Jaejoong yang hamil ini memanga sangat sensitif.

"Appa..." Changmin yang entah sejak kapan terbangun tidurnya berlari ke pelukan Appa tersayangnya, Yunho terseyum menatap Changmin sedang Jaejoong oh ternyata namja cantik itu tengah cemburu karena Yunho hanya memeluk Changmin.

"Jung Yunho... kenapa hanya Changmin yang dipeluk" protes keras Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya membuat Jung Yunho yang memang memiliki sifat alamiah mesum tingkat akut itu berencana menyeruduk Boojaenya itu yang kini tengah cemberut dengan imutnya kalau saja dia tiak ingat Changmin masih di pelukannya.

"Aigo... Uri Boojae marah, kemari Boo," dengan malu-malu Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Yunho tapi baru satu meter jarak diantara YunJae couple*cielah bahasa author/plak* Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

Jaejoong merasa tiba-tiba perutnya mual dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) Jaejoong berlari ke kamar mandi memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Hoek... hoek... hoek... " Yunho yang sudah menurunkan Changmin berlari ke kamar mandi dimana Jaejoong memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, diiikuti YooSu yang kini tengah menggandeng Changmin.

"Boo... gwenchana?" Yunho hendak memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang tapi gerakan Yunho terhenti saat dengan nistanya Jaejoong berteriak histeris...

"STOP... Yunnie jangan mendekat, kamu bau" Ehhhhhhhh Yunho cengok dengan indahnya, YooSu menatap horor Jaejoong sementara Jung kecil kita menatap ke empat orang dewasa itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang kini sedang bermain dengan Changmin dan Junsu dari jarak 5 meter. Aishhhh, Yunho mengacak rambutnya niatnya pulang untuk makan siang bersama Jaejoong dan Changmim musnah sudah.

Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho, "sabar Yun orang hamil memang sensitif" Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah sementara Yoochun bersyukur dalam hati Junsu tidak bisa hamil.

Yunho dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, " Yunnie-ya jangan mendekat plesae kamu bau" Jaejoong menatap Yunho sebal sementara Yunho merengut sebal bayangkan saja dia belum dapat ciuman dari Boojaenya itu. Bahkan Yunho rela tidak kembali ke kantor untuk mandi sampai sepuluh kali demi menghilangkan bau -yang entah apa- Jaejoong cium dari badannya, perasaan dulu waktu Jaejoong mengandung Changmin dia tidak sesensitif ini. Yunho merana sendiri mendapati kenyataan dirinya harus tahan berdekatan dengan Boojaenya itu dalam jarak 5 meter.

"Baby cepatlah lahir agar Appamu ini tidak menderita lagi," Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang bermain ceria bersama Junsu dan Changmin.

tbc

A/n: hyaaaaaaa akhrnya dii bisa update juga nie ff Mianhe chingudeul lama update udah lama update sekalinya update malah gatot gini alias gagal total alias mengecewakan banget jeongmal mianhamida chingudeul,,,apakah ada yang menunggu ff abal ini? okelah sekarang tanpa banyak omong dii bakalan bales ripiuw yang ga login bekicot*plak*

888

Enno KimLee: ahai bener banget chingu dii author newbie yang suoer duper gaje jadi mian ffnya masih abal but gumawo dah bilang ff dii 'ngena' banget tapi entahlah di chap ini masih mengena ga cz dii bnr2 ilang ide sama nie ff niweii thanx for ripiuw untuk chap yang gagal kali ini masih maukah chingu ripiuw ff dii?

Ryu: menngajal ha...ha...ha emang nie ff abal gila jadi mian y kalo rada g masuk di akal wong yang nulis aja rada2 plak* tapi thanx y for ripiuwmu ^_^

Risma: Gumawo dah baca dan bilang ff ini keren padahal menerut doo ini ff gak ada keren2nya apalagi chap ini gagal total mana lama pula upadatenya mianhe chingu...

Princess Yunjae: Jiaahh dii seneng ada yang ngakak baca ff dii...Uri Changminb jelas akan slalu hadir kalo YUnJae mau Nc-an cz dii belum sanggup bikin full NC klo bacalah sering#doorrr... ini udah lanjut mian lama update dan agak mengecewakan ripiuw lagi plisss^^

HaerieJoongie: Ini udah lanjut sori lama updatenya dan sekalinya update malah gatot gini alias gagal total*pundung bareng Yunpa* niweii apakah di atas sdh termasuk konflik?pokoknya thanx for ripiuw dan kalo bisa ripiuw lagi ya

toriheekyu: Yunpa kan emang seme termesum abad ini *plak*niweii ini dah lanjut mian lama dan hasilnya mengecewakan thanx for ripiuw klo bs achap ini ripiuw lagi ya.

maknaelover: ne setelah berdoa, bertapa, berkomat-kamit*lebay mode on* dii akhrnya memberanikan diri bikin ff juga, gumawo dah mau baca dan ripiuw ^^ untuk adekny Minnie sapa ya?lihat aja tanggal mainya kan biar jadi kejutan *misterius mode on/dilempar kaleng*

Zeeteuk: Ini udah lanjut gumawo for ripiuw...

Rubby: Ne makanya dii bikin sendri aja ff yabg super duper fluff gini xD,, tenabg aja chingu konflik di Yunjae family ini gak akan seberat badan shindong Oppa kok XD*diinjek ShinFriends* dan ini sudah lanjut mian lam dan thanx for ripiuw chap ini mau ripiuw lagi kan?

Jung hana cassie : aigo dii belum bisa bikin rated M tapi yang di atas apa sudah dikategorikan lemon yang setengah dingin?ini udah update mian lama dan thanx for ripiuw...ripiuw lagi plissss...

Lia: Ini udah update sorry lama dan mengecewakan T.T apakah di sini YooSu udah mulai banyak muncul? ripiuw lagi plissss...

fujoshi103: Thanx for ripiuw Ini udah upadte mian lama dan sekalinya update mengecwakan gini T.T,, chap ini bersediakh chingu untuk ripiuw lagi?

Hyunie YunJae: Thanx for ripiuw ini uadah upadte main lama dan mengecewakan tapi chap ini maukah chingu buat ripiuw lagi?

Rindha: Thanx for ripiuw ini udah lanjut mian chap ini mengecewakan tpi ripiuw lagi ya ya ya *puppy eyes gagal*

Yuuya: Ini udah lanjut yuu_chan *sksd mode on* konflik cinta ya? kayanya gak ada deh mianhe cz yanga da di otak dii cma mau bikin nie ff se fluff mungkin dengan konflik2 ringan aja tapi gumawo for ripiuw ripiuw lagi ne^^

Yossshhhh akhrnya balesan ripiuw selesai juga gumawo chinguduel yang mau baca, ripiuw bahkan nge fave ff abal dii ini jeongmal khamsahamida buat yang terakhir Ripiuw lagi ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**YUNJAE FAMILY**

Author: diitactorlove

Rated : T menjurus Maybe*plak*

Disclaimer: Sudah dii cek di KUA deket rumah dii kalau YunJae itu beneran pasangan sah suami istri dan dii juga sudah menaykan secara langsung kalau Choi Minho dan Yesung adalah suami sah dii *dibakar rame-rame*

Warning: BoysLove, EyD berantakan, Typo(s) berserakan, dan yang paling penting ini MPREG*mian kemarin lupa kasih tau* So... **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY...  
><strong>

Usia kandungan Kim -ah anni- Jung Jaejoong kini sudah memasuki bulan ke 5, perut ratanya pun kini sudah mulai membuncit tapi itu semua tidak mengurangi kesexy- an Jung Jaejoong di mata Jung Yunho. Malah bagi Yunho, BooJae-NYA dengan perutnya yang membuncit itu, jauh lebih sexy dari sebelumnya.

Ditambah lagi, sekarang Jaejoong sudah melewati masa ngidamnya yang menurut Jung Yunho AMAT SANGAT MENYIKSANYA. Masih segar dalam otak jenius seorang Jung Yunho bahwa dulu saat JaejoongieNYA hamil muda, selama dua minggu lebih atau kurang -Yunho tidak begitu ingat- dengan nistanya, Jaejoong enggan disentuh olehnya jangakan disentuh berdekatan kurang dari lima meter saja, sang istri -yang kata Junsu lagi dalam mood ngidam itu- sudah merasa mual.

Oh... Ayolah seorang Jung yunho yang kemesumanya berada diatas rata-rata orang normal itu#bletak# harus rela -coret- dengan AMAT TERPAKSA RELA untuk selama 2 minggu itu menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh, bahkan mencium bibir semerah cherry yang amat sangat kenyal dan lembut sepertinya bibir Jaejoongnya juga tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya -kenapa?- oh berterima kasihlah kepada bibir kissable BooJaeNya itu yang terlihat makin sexy, membuat sang beruang buas itu harus rela HANYA MEMBANYANGKAN bibir itu masuk ke dalam bibir Jung Yunho.

Dan betapa bahagianya namja tampan bekulit kecoklatan itu setelah pulang mengantar Changminnya yang minta atau lebih tepatnya merengek minta menginap di rumah YooSu Couple yang baru mengadopsi seorang Baby imut berumur 3 tahun -Park Karam- yang digadang-gadang oleh Jung bocah itu sebagai calon istrinya-mianhe chingudeul dii lagi demen MinRam/plak- Jaejoong mendekat kepadanya sangat dekat malah dan yang membuat Jung Yunho cukup shok, istri cantiknya itu sama sekali tidak merasa mual.

Ingin rasanya saat itu juga, jam itu juga, menit itu juga, detik itu juga URI ULTIMATE TOP SEME itu mengkolaborasikan goyang poco-poco dengan tari iwak peyek(?) karena terlalu bahagia seakan dirinya baru membawa pulang Piala World Cup Champion untuk Korea(?).

Dan perasaan Jung Yunho makin mebuncah saat dengan lembutnya bibir merah BooJae telah menempel sempurna di bibir berbentuk hati Jung Yunho. Seakan tidak mau kehilangan moment yang pas dengan dalih pembuktian kalau BooJaeNYA sudah benar-benar tidak mual lagi dekat-dekat dengan dirinya -alih-alih menutupi kemesuman dirinya- Yunho malam itu 'menghabisi' Jaejoong malam itu sampai pagi menjelang. Tentu saja dengan lembut tanpa menyakiti uri BooJae dan aegya yang sedang nyaman berada di dalam perut ummanya itu.

888

Suasana pagi ini di YunJae Family berlangsung seperti biasa, Jaejoong yang kini perutnya sudah membuncit masih tampak lincah dan gesit mengolah semua bahan-bahan masakan menjadi makanan yang enak untuk dinikmati oleh keluarga kecilnya itu.

Dan Yunho tengah sibuk berkutat dengan koran beserta kopi paginya di ruan makan, setelah sebelumnya selesai memandikan dan memakaikan seragam TK untuk Changmin kita.

"Appa... Kalam... Kalam, Minnie mau ketemu kalam appa," ucap atau lebih tepatnya rengek Changmin untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi hari yang tenang di kediaman Jung Family ini.

"APPAAAAAA..." Changmin kini berteriak karena merasa diabaikan oleh appanya yang amat tampan itu, membuat Jaejoong yang ada di dapur menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ahhh, ne Minnie appa mendengarkan Minnie jangan teriak-teriak ya" akhirnya Yunho memilih menutup koran paginya itu dan lebih memilih jagoan kecilnya yang kini sedang dalam mode ngambek on. Lihatlah mata yang menyipit, pipi gembul yang mengembung dan jangan lupakan bibir uri minnie yang mengerucut imut sangat imut sungguh mirip dengan ummanya, membuat dii berniat untuk menculik uri minnie dan menaruhnya sebagai pajangan di dalam kamar dii#abaikan kalimat terakhir itu -.-, .

Yunho hanya terseyum kecil mendapati bocah bermarga Jung itu ngambek, lalu dengan sekali sentak Yunho membawa Changmin-nya itu ke atas pangkuannya.

"Nah Minnie mau apa sekarang,? Ketempat Junsu Ajhuma?" tanya Yunho lembut sambil membelai pipi menggemaskan putra semata ah salah bukan semata wayang lagi tapi calon putra sulungnya itu.

"Ne appa, Minnie mau ke lumah Cu- ie Ajhuma, Min pengen ketemu kalam hehehehehe," Jawab Changmin terkekeh sendiri diakhir kalimatnya itu yang membuat Yunho ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah Changmin yang makin lucu nan unyu itu. #kyaaaaa diii juga gemessssss/disambit Yunppa#

"Ayo Appa cekalang ke lumah Uchun Ajhusi cama Cu- ie Ajhuma, Min udah kangen belat cama kalam" rengek -paksa- Changmin kepada Jung senior itu dengan menambahkah jurus andalannya puppy -doe- eyes yang diwariskan oleh sang istri. "Ne Minnie sabar dulu ya setelah selesai sarapan dan sebelum berangkat sekolah kita mampir dulu ke rumah Junsu Ajhuma dan Yoochun Ajhusi sebentar" ucap Yunho berjanji kepada Changmin sambil mengelus surai hitam lembut milik Changmin.

"Jinja..." Changmin mebulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "Appa tidak belbohong kan,?" lanjut Changmin sambil menatap Appanya dengan tatapan penuh harap yang begitu imut. Membuat Jung Yunho tidak tahan untuk mengecup pipi jagoan kecilnya itu.

"Appa! Minnie minta kepastian bukan minta cium" bibir Changmin mengerucut imut memprotes tindakan Appanya membuat Yunho tertawa sedang Jaejoong yang mendengar percakapan ayah dan anak itu dari dapur mungilnya itu hanya -kembali- menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit heran darimana Changmim bisa belajar kata-kata seperti itu. Oh sepertinya Uri Umma kita yang cantik ini lupa, kalau kebiasaanmu menonton drama bersama Changminlah yang membuat Changmin kita yang polos jadi seperti itu -.-, .

"Iya... iya Appa janji" Yunho mengacak lembut surai hitam Changmin yang sekali lagi mengundang protes daro bocah Jung tersebut.

"Aisshhhh... Appa jangan diacak-acak rambutnya Minnie nanti Minnie tidak kelen lagi, Minnie kan mau ketemu Kalam." "Aigo anak Umma sedang jatuh cinta ini," goda Jaejoong setelah keluar dari dapur dengan membawa mangkuk berisi sup kentang yang masih panas sedikit kesusahan mengingat perutnya yang mulai besar dan dengan sigap Jung Yunho mengambil alih mangkuk tersebut menaruhnya di meja makan, Jaejoong terseyum kecil dan mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih pelan.

"Ne Umma nanti kalau Min cudah becal, Min mau cepelti Appa cama Umma, tinggal belcama Kalam telus punya dedek bayi" jelas Changmin polos dengan mata menerawang khas anak kecil yang sedang berkhayal.  
>Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan polos putra mereka itu. "Hei Jung Jaejoong... sepertinya kita akan berbesanan dengan YooSu Couple itu" bisik Yunho yang dibalas anggukan setuju Jaejoong.<p>

888

"Kalam-ah joahae, jeongmal joahae... Min cangat cuka Kalam" celoteh bocah cadel berumur 5 tahun siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Changmin yang setelah pulang sekolah kembali merengek pada Ummanya untuk kembali berkunjung ke rumah Junsu untuk menumui calaon istrinya kelak Park Karam.

Sekarang lihatlah ruang tengah keluarga Park itu kini sudah sangat berantakan, mainan bertebaran dimana-mana, dan jangan lupakan dua bocah berumur 5 tahun yang masih cadel dan bocah cantik berumur 3 tahun yang masih belum bisa bicara dengan benar tengah saling berpelukan, berguling-gulingan sambil sesekali Changmin dengan gemas mencium pipi bakpao Karam yang ditanggapi Karam dengan kekehan unyu(?) sambil sesekali ikut berceloteh ria, dengan bahasa yang sungguh hanya Tuhan dan Karam yang tahu tapi Changmin mungkin juga tahu.

"Jae Hyung," panggil Junsu sambil mendudukan pantat lebarnya *plak* oke ulangi mendudukan pantan sexynya di sofa ruang tengah tepat di sebelah Jaejoong sambil mengamati tingkah polah MinRam yang unyu unyu itu.  
>"Ne Su- ie" Jaejoong menjawab panggilan Junsu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganny dari Changmin dan Karam yang kini sedang berguling-guling ria di atas karpet beludru lembut itu.<p>

"Sepertinya kita akan jadi besan" Junsu mengikuti kegiatan Jaejoong menatap antusias Karam dan Changmin sesekali seyum lembut terukir dari bibir kedua namja yang menyandang status Umma tersebut.

"Ne lihat saja itu, Minnie yang terus menempel pada Karam" Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit.  
>"Hah hyung kira hanya Changmin saja, seharian ini setelah insiden tadi pagi, Karam ngambek seharian" Junsu mendengus antara kesal dan geli membuat Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan mata yang membulat tidak percaya. "Jinja Su? kata guru di TK, seharian ini Minnie juga selalu menekuk mukanya aigo anak-anak kita unyu-unyu banget ya Su-ie" Junsu hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria melihat kembali hyung cantiknya itu bertingkah autis.<p>

Oh apakah chingudeul penasaran insiden apa yang tejadi tadi pagi sebelum Uri Minnie pergi sekolah#chingudeul:ENGGAK!# walau gak penasaran tapi dii bakal tetap menceritakannya hohohoho#dilempar receh(?) sama chingudeul sekalian/abaikan paragraf ini/plak#

flashback mode on

"Andweeee..." lengkingan suara 5 oktaf Jung Changmin segera terdengar di kediaman keluarga Park pagi itu saat dengan amat terpaksa Yunho menggendong Changmin agar lepas dari bocah satunya juga ikut menangis keras di dalam gendongan Ummanya seakan juga tidak rela moment bahagianya dengan Changmin terenggut#oke dii mulai lebay ini bukan adegan dari episode sekian ratus Cinta MinRam musim rambutan/plak#

"Huweeee... Hyu... Hy... hikz... hikz... Hueeee" tangis karam mulai pecah dan sekarang jagoan Jung Yunho mulai membrontak sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Appanya, tapi apalah arti berontakan sekuat tenaga bocah Jung yang baru berusia 5 tahun itu bila dibandingkan dengan Yunho namja dengan gelar TOP MANLY SEME berusia 27 tahun.

"Minnie chagi-yah kita sekolah dulu ya habis pulang sekolah Minnie main lagi sama Karam" Jaejoong mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Changminnya tapi dasar bocah tetap saja Changmin tidak mau, Changmin tetap saja menangis membuat Jaejoong bingung, sementara Junsu oh namja imut itu sudah ikut-ikutan menangis demi mendapati Karam yang kini tengah terisak hebat membuat nafas bocah 3 tahun itu tersengal-sengal dan wajah putihnya memerah. Dan Yoochun ughhh sepertinya dia harus menangkan 2 bayi sekaligus poor Yoochun...

"Ssttt Minnie dengarkan Appa..." akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya lembut dan tegas secara bersamaan membuat Changmin menghentikan tangisnya dalam sekejap dan ajaibnya setelah Changmin berhenti menangis, Karampun ikut menghentikan tangisnya.

"Changmin berangkat sekolah dulu nanti kalau sudah pulang sekolah Changmin boleh main lagi dengan Karam, Arachi Jung Changmin!" Kata-kata Yunho yang lembut tapi tegas itu sontak membuat Changmin mengangguk, Jaejoong terseyun beruntung dia punya suami yang bisa bersikap tegas namun lembut ini setiap Changmin nakal pasti Yunho akan memarahi lebih tepatnya menasehati Changmin seperti ini, setiap ucapannya tegas tapi tetap lembut.

"Nah sekarang kita berangkat sekolah dulu ne," Yunho kini terseyum lembut kepada Changmin sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata malaikat kecilnya ini. "Su-ie, Chunnie kami berangkat dulu, nanti siang aku dan Changmin akan kesini lagi. Anneyong" berkata seperti itu YunJae beserta Changmin pergi dari rumah YooSu itu.  
>Setelah YunJae couple pergi, Junsu melirik Karam yang kini -entah sejak kapan- terlelap. "Hey My princess malah ketiduran" Yoochun terkekeh bersama Junsu.<p>

"Ne Baby Su-ie aku juga harus berangkat ke kantor, jangan nangis lagi ne" ucap Yoochun setelah itu mengecup lembut bibir Junsu meninggalkan Junsu sambil bergumam dalam hati  
>"Aku harus berguru pada Yunho hyung supaya bisa terlihat keren seperti tadi"<p>

flashback mode off

Jaejoong dan Junsu tetawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, "hei Kim Junsu kenapa tadi pagi kau malah ikut menangis saat melihat Karam menangis" goda Jaejoong kepada Junsu membuat namja berjuluk lumba-lumba itu menahan warna merah pada pipinya karena malu.

"Aisshh! Hyung berhenti menggodaku" protes Junsu, Jaejoong tergelak melihat kelakuan teman yang sudah dianggap Jaejoong dongsaengnya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya, saat Jaejoong merasa perutnya seperti dihantam, sakit amat sangat menjalari perutnya.

"Hyung gwenchana" lengking Junsu saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedang menahan sakitnya, Changmin yang mendengar lengkingan Junsu langsung menghentikan aksi guling-gulingannya dengan Karam dan segera menghampiri Ummanya, meninggalkan Karam yang menatap bingung ke arah Changmin dan JaeSu itu.

"Umma gwenchana,?" Changmin menatap cemas ke arah Jaejoong, "gwen... gwenchana... Minnie, Su-ie arghhhhhh" Jaejoong meremas perutnya yang sakit.

"Aishhhh! Hyung ottokade?" Junsu mulai berkaca-kaca, Changmin menatap Junsu yang hendak menangis lalu dengan sigap Changmin mengelus pelan perut Ummanya itu membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu tertegun. "Ne dedek bayi jangan nakal nakal ne, kacihan Umma kecakitan" dan bagaikan mengerti ucapan calon kakaknya itu, baby di dalam rahim Jaejoong mulai tenang dan Changmin masih dengan polos mengelus-elus perut buncit Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong terseyum tulus dan Junsu yang mendesah lega.

888

"Boo... kesinilah" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menepuk sisi tempat tidur mereka yang menuruti kata-kata Yunho, dengan sigap Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih pendek darinya itu, membuat wajah Jaejoong terbenam sempurna di dada Yunho.

"Wae? Waeyo Yunnie?" Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut membuat Yunho tidak tahan untuk mencium kedua kelopak indah itu. Jaejoong menutup reflek matanya saat menyadari sebuah benda kenyal nan lembut menyapu kelopak matanya.

"Boo tadi Su-ie cerita kepadaku katanya perutmu sakit, apa benar seperti itu?" tanya Yunho menatap mata indah BooJaeNYA itu, Jaejoong mengedip sekali lalu dengan enggan mengangguk padahal tadi Jaejoong berencana tidak menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Yunho bahkan Jaejoong sudah meminta atau lebih tepatnya mengancam Junsu untuk tidak memberitahu Yunho tapi ternyata aisshhh sepertinya Jaejoong merencankan akan menendang bokong lebar Junsu itu.

"Jangan berpikiran untuk menendang bokong Junsu boo," eehhh bagaimana Yunho tau isi pikiran Jaejoong,? belum sempat Jaejoong menyuarakan pikirannya Yunho sudah memotongnya lagi.

"Tadi Minnie menelpon dari rumah Junsu, dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu karena tadi perutmu sempat sakit, setelah itu aku memaksa Junsu untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku" jelas Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menunduk dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Yunho.

"Boo lihat aku," pinta Yunho yang langsung dapat gelengan pelan dari Jaejoong, Yunho menghela nafasnya memaklumi kalau Jaejoongnya -kembali- sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi Boo, beritahu alasannya kepada Yunnie kenapa berusaha menutupi kesakitanmu dari Yunnie?" Yunho berusaha menanyakan alasannya kenapa Yunho mencoba merahasiakan hal tersebut kepada dirinya.

"Hikz..." satu isakan lolos dari Jung Jaejoong mebuat Yunho sedikit panik, "hey Boo... Waeyo? Gwenchana?" Yunho mengusap pelan surai hitam Jaejoong. "Mianhae Yunnie... hikz... mianhae... hikz... hikz..." rancau Jaejoong sambil mendongak menampakan wajah putihnya yang mulai memerah dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Wae? kenapa minta maaf,eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang masih mengalir. "Karena hikz... berniat menyembu hikz... kan hal itu dari Yunnie... Hikz" jawab Jaejoong disela isakannya, "Joongie hanya tidak mau Yunnie cemas hikz..." lanjut Jaejoong lagi mebuat Yunho terenyuh dengan lembut Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas. Jaejoong seketika menghentikan tangisnya sesaat setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Dengar Boo aku tidak marah kau berbohong padaku, tapi aku mohon dengan sangat saat kau ada masalah, merasa tidak nyaman, kurang sehat, berbagilah denganku. Kau tau setelah kita membangun komitmen ini, bagiku sudah tidak ada lagi rahasia yang harus kita tutupi kita sudah menjadi satu BooJae dan aku harap akan terus seperti itu kau mengerti BooJae" jelas Yunho tulus yang membuat Jaejoong kembali menangis merasa bersalah tepatnya karena sudah berencana membohongi Yunnienya.

"Huweeee mianhe Yunnie hikz... hikz... mianhe" isak Jaejoong makin keras membuat Yunho kelabakan sendiri.  
>"Hey... BooJae ssttttt uljima baby uljima" Yunho mencoba menenangkan BooJaenya tapi sayang bukannya tenang BooJaenya malah makin mengisak keras.<p>

Karena bingung harus berbuat apa dengan cepat Yunho mengecup cepat bibir BooJaenya dan berhasil Jaejoong berhenti menangis tapi saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas Jaejoong kembali menangis membuat Yunho bingung.

"Hey kenapa nangis lagi eoh,?" Yunho panik saat melihat Jaejoong kembali menangis. "Huweee hikzzz... Yunnie kissu lagi hikzzz" Yunho cengok sebentar dengan jawaban Jaejoong tapi tidak lama setelah itu, Yunho terseyum kecil kemudian mulai menempelkan bibir berbentuk hatinya di atas bibir semerah cherry milik Jaejoong.

Yunho makin memperdalam ciuman mereka, Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong mengelus pelan pinggang ramping istrinya itu, sementara Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya dengan pasrah di leher kekar sang suami. Malam itu kamar mereka kembali menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan dua tubuh yang saling mencintai.

888

Jaejoong menggeliat kecil ketika sinar matahari menerpa matanya, tubuhnya masih tertutup selimut perutnya yang membuncit makin besar menandakan umur kandungan Jaejoong yang sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan, rasa sakit di bagian dalam perutnya juga makin rutin terjadi tapi kata dokter itu wajar dan tidak berbahaya dikarenakan ini adalah kehamilan seorang pria yang pasti akan berbeda dengan kehamilan seorang wanita.

melirik sekilas tempat tidur di sebelahnya yang sudah kosong, Jaejoong menyimpilkan kalau suaminya kini sedang berkutat dengan Changmin, memandikannya, menggantikan baju Changmin, membuat sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. Terkadang Jaejoong merasa kasihan terhadap suaminya tersebut, banyangkan saja Yunho harus mengurus pekerjaan di kantor, mengurus pekerjaan rumah memang ada Baek Ajhuma yang membantu mereka di rumah tapi itu tidak rutin. Baek Ajhuma datang pukul 8 pagi dan pulang jam 1 siang.

Jaejoong meringis kecil saat pagi hari seperti ini rasa sakit dalam perutnya selalu menghampirinya, biasanya kalau sudah begini Yunho akan mengelus-ngelus perut Jaejoong sambil sesekali berujar agar baby tidak nakal -sama seperti Changmin- dan entah karena apa secara ajaib sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong seakan menghilang dan Yunho akan terseyum senang kemudian mengecup sayang perut besat Jaejoong sambil bergumam anak pintar.

Jaejoong sedikit mengerang pelan dan memanggil Yunho dengan rintihan yang amat membuat orang meriding, Yunho yang sedang berada di kamar Changmin langsung meninggalkan Changmin dengan simpul dasi Changmin yang masih menggantung -belum selesai- di leher Changmin, membuat Jung cilik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Boo gwenchana?" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, Yunho yang tau tugasnya segera mendekati BooJaenya kemudian mengelus lembut perut Jaejoong, menggumankan kata-kata yang menenangkan setelah rasa sakit Jung Jaejoong hilang Yunho terseyum kecil kemudian mengecup pelan perut buncit Jaejoongnya, tanpa mereka sadari dari balik pintu terlihat sesosok mahluk kecil yang tengah menatap sedikit errr cemburu.  
>Jung Changmin menatap dasi yang belum diselesaikan simpulnya oleh Appanya karena terlalu terburu-buru mendatangi Ummanya yang tadi sedikit berteriak kesakitan.<p>

"Ini gala-gala baby, telnyata kata-kata Kyunie benal kalo punya adek baby tidak celamanya cenang,,Min tidak cuka!"

tbc

dii curcol area:

Huweeee akhrnya dii bsa update juag nie ff Ayeeeee#treak2 kegirangan# konflik sesungguhnya akan muncul di Chap depan, Changmin yang mule cemburu gara-gara hadirnya dedek baby hohohohoho#smirik epil# sebelumya dii juga minta maaf karena dii lelet banget update ini ff mianhe chingudeul#bowbow# bukan apa-apa cuma akhir-akhir ini dii lagi sibuk aja sama kerjaan dii dan dii galau masal karena gak bisa lihat SS4INA gak dapet ijin dari mama huweee siapa yang disini galau kya dii selain itu dii juga menggalau gara-gara banyaknya SR di ff dii ini.

dii cuma mau blng pada slrh SR di ff dii ini plisss kali ini tnggalin jejak kalian selama ini dii emang gak masalahin SR tpi akhr2 dii juga mulai menggalau#halah# dii cma mau kalian menghargai kerja keras dii,,dii ini bkan org bebas yg tiap wktu bsa sesukanya nulis ff dii ini udh kerja dan kesempatan dii nulis cuma tengah malem bisa dbnyangin kan dmna dii mesti istrht tp malah dipake buat nulis oke mngkin kalian menganggap dii childish atau apa krn mengungkapkan fakta ini tp ini bnr2 sdh meresahkah dii bnyangin aja dri sktr 700 org yg bca tiap chapterny kenpa yag komen plng mentok cma 20 orang?kemana sisa org2 yg lain dii g mnta apa2 dii juga sadar resiko buat nulis ff spt ini psti halanganny SR tp apa susahnya kalian bertobat(?) dii cma butuh ripiuw dari kalian smw my family chingudeul/

Oh ya dii juga mau ngucapin jeongmal mianhe bua akane-chan my dongsaeng yang kemarin baru ultah mianhe akane-chan unnie belum bisa ngupdate ff yang akane-chan minta buat kadonya, sebagai gantinya unnie kasih ff ini buat akane-chan gak papa kan?sekali lagi** SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA AKANE-CHAN**

dan mian kali ini dii gak bsa lagi bales ripiuw kalian satu-satu dii mesti buru-buru nengokin nenek dii di RS dii cuma mau ngucapin BIG THANKYU buat seluruh my chingudeul yang mau baca ff dii baik yang ripiuw ato jadi SR tapi dii harap SR semua pada tobat deh dan yang buat kemaren udah ripiuw bisakah kalian ripiuw lagi ^^


End file.
